Benign Omens
by Yasashii Hime
Summary: -Full summary inside- The rather strange attraction Rido had towards Yuuki was grating Kaname's nerves. He didn't like the fact that Rido was wooing his betrothed; Kaname needed to do something before it's too late. Kaname x Yuuki x Rido


**Disclaimer- **_Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight; I do not._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Benign Omens<em>**

_By: Yasashii Hime_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary-<strong> _The rather strange attraction Rido had towards Yuuki was grating Kaname's nerves. He didn't like the fact that Rido was wooing his betrothed. . .and the horrible truth that Yuuki was returning the sickening gesture. Kaname needed to do something before Rido claims her.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prologue~<strong>  
><em>

_How many years has it been since he last saw her? It felt like an eternity—an excruciatingly long eternity, if possible, that made him want to perish at the mere sense that simple word meant._

_Oh, how he wanted to be by her side right now!_

* * *

><p>A man dressed in a black trench coat and faded blue jeans walked with utmost grace over the thick snow; his dark, polished shoes making little noise under his careful steps. As the male proceeded, excitement began to bubble inside his heart and a weird feeling of butterflies fluttering in his stomach erupted. He was only a couple of feet away from the person he wanted to see the most; he could barely wait!<p>

A gentle gust of wind blew coolly against the skin of his face, causing his auburn hair to dance with the air and a small, white cloud to form before his lips. The man, who was well-known for his heterochromatic eyes—an icy cold azure eye on the right and an equally dangerous crimson-brown eye on the left—and dashing appearance halted before an elegant mansion which seemed to be isolated from the rest of the housing estates.

A small smile tugged his lips and he couldn't help have the urge to saunter inside as though he owned the establishment—manners be damned. Alas, Kuran Rido was brought up to be a gentleman so such actions were deemed improper.

The wind bellowed harshly this time, fully awaring Rido of the biting temperature. The coniferous trees covered in snow shook violently against the pressure, ridding of the thick substance that clung onto their leaves. It didn't help the man much when the once clear sky turned dark with the heavy clouds hovering around it.

Rido sighed exhaustedly, strolling towards the door with practiced elegance and gave a soft knock. He knew that the ones dwelling inside the household felt his presence lingering outside for a while now; they just didn't emerged from the safety of their warm home to meet him, until Rido acted first.

The wooden door carved with the beautiful Kuran crest consisting of nine orchids opened slowly, and from the indoors a man resembling Rido quite a lot greeted him. "Ah, _Aniue_, it's a pleasure to see you again! Come on in; the weather tonight seems very much unsatisfactory," Kuran Haruka spoke politely, ushering his elder brother to enter the cozy residence.

"Thank you, Haruka," Rido spared the younger male a glance, noting how tall Haruka had grown over the years. Haruka had dark-brown hair which had a gentle flick at the ends and a pair of soft hazel eyes with a tint of crimson—a typical trait of a Kuran. He was wearing a black dress shirt with the top two buttons left unbuttoned and black trousers.

Rido inwardly smirked when he saw two healing punctured wounds on his neck; a sign telling him of what his dear brother had been up to before he had arrived.

"So, how is my little niece doing? She hasn't been causing you mischief, has she?" Rido questioned, starting a little conversation with Haruka who was showing him the way to the sitting room. Rido took note of the freshly painted cream-coloured walls and the paintings decorating them; most of them being portraits of the family occupying the household.

"Of course not, _Aniue_," Haruka replied with a hint of joy lacing his tone. "Yuuki has been, and still is, in her best behaviour—the same with her elder brother, Kaname, I suppose." Haruka chuckled softly, finally reaching their destination and resting the palm of his hand against the cool wood, "Although she had been misbehaving from time to time, much to Juuri's annoyance."

Touching the knob, Haruka twisted it a little and pushed open the entrance to the sitting room where the whole family were currently staying. At the mellow creaking of the door, three heads immediately diverted their attention to the persons at the other side.

Yuuki beamed in delight when she saw her father's companion, and quickly stood up from the floor to tackle her beloved uncle. "Rido-jisama!" she stretched her arms wide for an embrace, and Rido knelt before her to hug her back.

He picked up the cheerful child and said in an almost cooing manner, "My, have you grown so much. How are you doing, little one?" Rido examined the toddler wearing a blue dress that was currently cuddling him and couldn't help but feel nostalgia washing through him. Yuuki was starting to look so much like her mother, Juuri, with the huge, innocent hazel eyes and long auburn hair that reached her waist. The only difference Yuuki and Juuri had was the way their hair appeared; Juuri had curly hair, similar to his, whilst Yuuki had tamed hair like her father.

Rido hesitantly put the little girl down, still wanting to hold her close to him. Yuuki grinned beautifully at him, replying to his previous inquiry, "Yuuki is fine! Yuuki is very happy to see Rido-jisama again!"

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear that then," replied Rido in amusement, thinking it was adorable when his niece referred to herself in third person. Rido patted her head affectionately, before greeting the other family members speculating the scene between himself and Yuuki.

Juuri rose from her seat, giving Rido a short curtsey—an gesture of acknowledgement. She smiled lightly at him, her hazel eyes as vibrant as ever, and her waist-length, curly dark-brown hair flowed brilliantly against her figure. Juuri was wearing a purple dress with frills at the end of her sleeves and a matching pair of pointe shoes. "Good evening, _Oniisama_. It's been a while since we last meet. How have you been doing?"

"Pretty well, my cute Juuri," Rido responded fondly, earning a warning cough from Haruka, who appeared to be jealous. Nevertheless, Rido continued albeit minding his words properly, "Although, I have to admit, I missed my younger siblings, little niece. . .and nephew dearly." Rido paused a moment at the weird feeling of uttering something about his nephew on his tongue, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

"I see. . ." murmured a young boy named Kaname. He held the same features as Haruka, only his hair reached below his neck. He wore a chestnut-coloured coat that reached just above his knees and dark trousers. Kaname eyed Rido blankly, but the older Kuran knew he was displeased with his being near Yuuki. "It is good to see you, Ojisama."

"Likewise, Kaname," Rido uttered after a while, scooping Yuuki in his arms once more and speaking to her as though they were the only ones in the room. The way the elder brother of Haruka and Juuri interacted with Yuuki left Kaname feeling extremely envious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Never you mind the strange taste I have. As much as I love Kaname x Yuuki, I couldn't help but adore Rido's character and actually make a Kaname x Yuuki x Rido fan fiction. I have a very soft spot for antagonists, after all.

Please share your thoughts with me by leaving a review. Reviews motivate me to write, and if I'm motivated it might make me update faster with longer chapters. (_Blood Chains_ will be updated as soon as I stop re-writing its following chapter.)

_Aniue_ and _Oniisama — They both mean "elder brother". Juuri and Haruka uses both to address Rido.  
>Ojisama — A respectful way of saying "uncle".<br>_


End file.
